conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum
Forum & Other Conquer Club Basics The Conquer Club forum contains several different 'forums' all cunningly described in the Board Index. Each 'forum' encourages focused discussion on one of the many areas of interest here at Conquer Club. Whilst it is true to say that some boards are more focused than others, all apply, at a bare minimum, the same Posting Rules described below. Basic posting terminology: *'Posting' is the act of composing and submitting a message. *Posting a 'New Topic' starts a whole new discussion topic about a whole new subject and is listed separately on the list of topics shown on each forum board. The new topic button is available when viewing the list of topics in any given forum. The first post in a topic is often referred to as the 'Original Post' and the user who posted it as the 'Original Poster' - both are often abbreviated to 'OP'. *Posting a 'New Post' contributes to an existing discussion topic. The 'Post Reply' button is available when viewing an existing discussion topic. You may also use the 'Quick Reply' to quickly add your comments to an existing discussion topic while remaining on the same page. *As a discussion grows a 'Thread' of posts accumulates. The word 'thread' is often used interchangeably with 'topic'. *We encourage you to check the Help FAQ, Forum FAQ, and use the Search Function before starting a post to ensure that your question or discussion topic doesn't already have an answer or a thread. Conquer Club Specific BBCode Tags: When posting you may find it beneficial to use one of our Conquer Club Specific BBCode Tags. *name of user -- This can be used if you'd like to link directly to a specific user's personal Profile page. Example: *;Code *:playeradmin/player admin *game game# /game -- This can be used if you'd like to link directly to a specific game. Example: *;Code *:game1000000/game Game 1000000 *time year-month-day hour:minutes:seconds /time -- This can be used if you'd like to coordinate with a user using CC Time. Events, Celebrations, Server Maintenance, and Tournaments may also use this to coordinate time-specific happenings. *;Code *:Time2010-10-02 21:00:00/Time CC Time: 2010-10-02 21:00:00 *bigimg url /bigimg -- This should be used when posting very large images that may extend too far in height and width for normal viewing. If in doubt, use bigimg instead of the regular img tag. Upload Attachments to the Forum On select forums and sub-forums on Conquer Club you may have the ability to 'Upload Attachments' when you are creating a new topic or posting a reply post. To see if the forum you are browsing has the ability, simply create a topic or reply to an existing topic, and look for an 'Upload Attachments' tab next to the 'Options' tab below the posting window (I.E. below Preview Submit buttons). For a Technical Walkthrough on Attachments please visit this forum topic. Private Messaging Frequently you might find yourself wishing to communicate with just one or a few members at a time rather than posting for the whole forum community to read. In this instance, open your Inbox and click New PM. That screen is just like a public post, but only the people you wish to send it to will actually receive it. For more specific and complicated uses of private messaging, please visit the Powers of the Inbox: How-To thread. Much like the Game Chat, private messages are not actively moderated. It's up to you to block individuals who annoy you via PM, but in severe cases such as excessive spamming, flaming, or trolling, you can flag and report any offending Private Messages by clicking on the exclamation icon in the upper right of the message. You can also open a report about the issue in the Cheating & Abuse Forum. *Note 1: Never delete PMs that you have flagged for a Cheating/Abuse Report, until the case has been officially closed. *Note 2: If you receive a request for a game alliance via PM, please open a report in the Cheating & Abuse Forum. Secret Diplomacy violates Rule #2. Wall Posting Like other methods of communication, Wall Posting falls somewhere between Private Messaging and posting the Public Forums. Every user has their own wall on their profile, and anyone can post comments to it. Walls are publicly visible, but only if users navigate to the profile where the messages are posted. The Wall is an excellent communication choice if you have a quick message for someone, but are disinclined to open up a brand-new Private Message. Like Private Messaging and Game Chats, Walls are not actively moderated. However, you have complete control over your own wall. If you don't like a comment posted on your wall you can just delete it from public view. You can also block someone from commenting on your wall by making them a Foe. As usual, if any issues arise you can open a report about the issue in the Cheating & Abuse Forum and it will be investigated. Friends & Foes Friend and Foe lists are standard on a wide variety of forums---and Conquer Club retains most of the standard functionality. You can use these lists to organize other members of Conquer Club. Members added to your Friends List will be listed within your User Control Panel for quick access to see their online status and to send them private messages. If you add a user to your Foes List, any posts they make will be hidden by default. What is unique to Conquer Club, however, is that if you add any users to your Foes List, the Foes List will also block said users from joining any games that you are in. The Foes List will also hide game chat posts by Foed users if you added them to the Foes List mid-game.